percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Titan's Spy
'CHAPTER 1' Camp Half-Blood It was really late at night when Dad and I finally arrived in the middle of the forest to camp together. "We're here, sweetheart!" Dad patted my shoulder. "SNAKES!" I woke up, surprised. "Oh, it's you Dad." Dad laughed, went out of our jeep, and opened my door. "This way, beauty queen," he said, smiling. "Dad! I hate it when you call me that!" He laughed really hard, and I punched his arm. "Ouch!" "Ha-ha." I said, teasing him. My dad was a very famous singer, and we could rarely have this quality time together. He had to cancel a show to spend this time with me. Thanks to Dad's assistant Chloe, we were free. "How did you cancel your show?" I asked, curious. "Oh, simple. Chloe just told them that I had a bad cold and a very high fever," he said, looking at the stars. I looked at him and paid a very close attention. He looked very handsome in the moonlight. His pale skin looked as if they were glowing, and his dark caramel hair gleamed in the moonlight. "Dad, let's go to sleep," I said. "Nah, you go to sleep sweetie," he said. "Dad," I said, "I miss Mom." He looked at me. "She's visiting Grandma's house in San Fransisco. She said that she will return next week to meet us," he smiled. Mom was a very beautiful woman. She had a red hair and deep, emerald eyes. She couldn't stay with us all the time because she was a very busy businesswoman. But she loves Dad very much, although they've never got married. "Rose, get inside the tent. I'll get inside later," he said, and kissed my cheek. "Okay. See you Dad," I said. I went inside the tent. I was getting ready for bed when I heard a loud noise and a scream. "DAD!" I shouted. "DAD!" I woke up, sweaty and breathing heavily. "Rose! What happened?" Prometheus rushed into my room. "That dream again," I said, trying to breathe. "Rose, today is the day when you're going to Camp Half-Blood. Remember your mission. You must help Kronos rise again. Our last spy Silena Beauregard, bah. I was lucky I could lie to Zeus. Come. Let's give you a make over," he said. He gave me a burnt shirt, a pair of torn shorts, and asked a drakon to make me look messy and hurt. And soon, I was turned into a messed up young thirteen year old. Prometheus drove me near a strawberry field. When I looked closer, there was a huge sign that said "CAMP HALF-BLOOD". 'This is it," I thought. "Remember. You must use your beauty and charmspeak to gather an army of half-bloods to sacrifice their soul to Lord Kronos. Do not betray my trust, daughter of Aphrodite," he said. I was -fortunately- very good at acting. I ran into camp and pretended to faint. "A new demigod!" A girl shouted. "Back off." A centaur walked to me. He had a well trimmed beard and wore an orange CAMP HALF BOOD t-shirt. This guy must be Chiron. "Bring him to the treatment cabin," he ordered. "Apollo cabin, prepare the nectar and ambrosia." I heard some kids whispering. "She's very beautiful," a girl said. "Maybe she's a daughter of Aphrodite," a boy said. A boy from the Apollo cabin stepped forward and carried me to a big cabin. He was muscular and had a shining blond hair. "Step aside!" He said. his voice was loud and clear, and quite.. Let's call it dreamy. Then, he gently put me in bed. 'CHAPTER 2 ' I Get a Free Tour from a Goat "W-where am I?" I asked, pretending to wake up. I looked around, and I was in a large log cabin. "You are in Camp Half-Blood, young girl. And what is your name?" when I opened my eyes, I saw the boy who carried me here sitting next to my bed. He was really cute. He had a blond hair and blue eyes. "Rosalie," I said, "Rosalie Kay Adams." "Here, drink some ambrosia and nectar juice," he said, giving me a pink translucent glass filled with brown juice that looked very delicious. I took a sip, and it tasted like my favorite strawberry ice cream with whipped cream. "I guess that is enough," he took the glass and put it on the table. "Hi, I'm Will Solace. I'm the head counselor for the Apollo Cabin. Well boys aren't actually allowed to be in one cabin alone with a girl, but well.. I'm one of the best doctors in here," he said, "Anyways, welcome to camp. In a moment Gleeson will guide you around." "Who's Gleeson?" I asked. "Oh he's a satyr. And by the way, you must have been guided by your Godly parent. Do you know who he or she is?" He asked. "A-Aphrodite," I managed to say the stupid name of my stupid mother. "Oh, no wonder," he whispered. "I'm sorry?" I said. I could've sworn he was blushing. Then suddenly, there was a loud noise. We both looked at the door, and standing there was a satyr chewing a pink flower and some grass. "Howow! Um Gwooson.Wucum to Cumb Hulb Bludd! Uy Wull gode you orond heor," he said, swallowing his food. Then, he looked at the ground and saw a silver tin can in the bush. "Tin can!" As quick as a lightning he bent and snatched it into his mouth. "Cumb on dumugod, luts go!" Outside the cabin was a beautiful small wooden bench carved with flower patterns. I wanted to look at it even more closely but Gleeson was hopping his way outside and I had to hurry. Outside, some girls were watering the plants and rising enormous pine trees from the ground, while a boy around 2 years older than me grew strawberry in the fields. There were also lovestruck satyrs chasing wood nymphs. We also went past a lake, where some naiads were gazing at there reflection, admiring their hair. From far away, I saw a terrifying climbing wall. It had 2 sides with metal thorns and lava dripping from the top, and every once in a while it smashes anything in between it. Gleeson took me to see the gym (which was like 3x as big as a football field), the war simulation field, and we arrived in front of an enormous metallic building with a huge glowing sign that said "WEAPONRY" "This is where we get our weapon," Gleeson said, "You should go ahead and pick one." We went inside and I froze. In front of me were hundreds of gleaming bronze weapons, neatly stacked in shelves and some nicely wrapped in silk and put in a transparent glass box. "Oh my God," I said. "Gods," Gleeson corrected. I walked inside and looked around, too stunned to speak. I must've looked like an idiotic chocolate lover who went inside Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. "Welcome," I turned around and saw an asian girl who was probably around sixteen. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail. She wasn't that beautiful, but you just can't stop looking at her. "A new demigod, yes? I heard you were Aphrodite's daughter. Come with me." She took my hand and we walked into a white room filled with shining bronze daggers and swords, and even spears. I took a double-edged sword and it felt perfectly balanced in my hands. "Got it. So.. Where do I pay?" The girl laughed. "It's for free. Oh, dear. I'm so impolite. Hi, my name is Amy Li. I'm the daughter of Hephaestus. Ni hao,"I didn't understand what she was trying to say. "In Chinese that means hello," she smiled. "Uhh yeah. Nee heao," I tried to pronounce it, but I sounded like a squeezed rat trying to speak Chinese. "Gleeson, you can take her to see the cabins now," Amy said, "Gleeson?" He was gone. We decided to go outside and find him. "Gleeson! Oh there you are!" Gleeson was outside, chewing on the grass and tin cans. "Wut? Um just chuwung sum phood!" He swallowed, and we thanked Amy and left. We headed straight to the cabins. The cabins were just all over the place. One was made of magic stones, one was made of red burning bricks, one was even glowing so brightly it would blind a mortal. And it the corner, sat a large pink cabin decorated with frills and flowers. It must've been Aphrodite's cabin. "Now let's introduce you to your half-siblings, no?" Gleeson took me to the cabin and knocked the door. "Tis Gleeson girls and boys!" he shouted. A beautiful Cherokee girl opened the door. She had dark hair tied in buns, and she was effortlessly gorgeous. "What is it Gleeson? You asked for the tin cans this morning remember?" She said. Her voice was light and beautiful. "Nahh, I've got a new friend for ya. Meet Rosalie Kay Adams. Rosalie, Piper McLean. Piper, Rosalie. "McLean?" I said, "Wait. Your dad's Tristan McLean?" "Uhh yeah," she said, blushing. "So you're our newest member here, Rose. Guys!" She shouted. In a zap, some teens stood behind her. "So she's our new sister?" A girl with blonde hair asked. "Yes, Clare," Piper answered. "Come in, Rose. You must be really tired." Turned out the kids were nice. A girl gave me a cup of espresso while another girl was busy measuring my body. She returned with 5 orange CAMP HALF BLOOD shirts, 3 skirts, and 4 skinny jeans. She also brought me a make up kit and a pair of comfortable heels. Sweet.